Field
The described technology generally relates to a frequency synthesizer with dynamic phase and pulse-width control.
Description of the Related Art
Frequency synthesizers create an output waveform which can have various selectable properties. One type of frequency synthesizer is a direct digital synthesizer (DDS) which enables the dynamic adjustment of phase, pulse-width modulation, and pattern generation of the output waveform. DDSs can dynamically create an output waveform having properties that are user selectable from an input clock.